


Time Ends for All

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: Her life was over and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. (Please note: Character death)





	Time Ends for All

Summary: Her life was over and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. (Please note: Character death)

Time Ends for All

The slow beeping was agonizing to his ears and he wished he could make it stop. He ached to hold her in his arms and make it all go away. He should’ve listened, should’ve gave her what she wanted most in this life. He didn’t know. He couldn’t tell. There were no signs that pointed to this situation, that would lead to this heartbreaking moment in time.

He longed for death those months before, and now he longs for life. With her. Now he couldn’t have that. It was slipping through his fingers like butter. His world. His Bella.

He ran his hands alongside her pale cheek and smiled. His eyes shined with tears. Her brown, far away, eyes regarded him with love and he let out a sob. Her brown hair was brittle and frizzy. What was left of it. Her chapped lips pursed with determination and she reached up to lay her hand on his cheek. “It’s okay.” She said. He shook his head because it wasn’t.

“You’re dying.” He croaked. Bella shook her head in protest. “No, I’m moving on.” He sat in the chair as if he didn’t have the strength. “Edward.” She whispered. He looked up and gaze into those chocolate pools that he would always love.

“I don’t want you to. Call me shellfish. I can’t lose you.” He shook his head in denial and sorrow. Bella’s tiny hand squeezed his as tight as she could. “All humans die Edward.” She said it like it was the most normal things to say in her position. “Not like this, not at 20. Maybe. I don’t know how Carlisle didn’t see it.” He said to himself, more than to her. “It’s cancer. Sometimes it’s last minute. Please don’t cry.” Bella whispered again and her eyes felt heavy.

Edward shook his head and shook with the onslaught of emotion. He could hear it plain as day. Charlie stood on the other side of the bed as his only daughter turned her head and smiled a blinding smile. “I love you daddy.” She smiled and then frowned. The realization that she could feel her life slipping hit her like the wind. Tears sprang to her eyes and her heart hammered in her chest, and the monitor caught every beat.

“It’s okay babygirl. You can go. You can go now.” Charlie sniffled and tried to be strong. Bella’s breathing became harsh and her eyes widened. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to go. Not yet. “I don’t want to.” She gasped out grabbing at her chest in desperation. “I don’t want to daddy. I don’t want to.” She cried and Charlie sobbed. He leaned over the hospital and hovered over Bella as he whispered in her ear. “I know, but it’s time. I don’t want you to either. I love you so much.” His words muddled together and sobs left his body.

Pulling himself together he leaned back and for a second, it looked like she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her face blank but not agonized.

Just the flatline of Bella’s heart told the truth of the harsh reality that they lived in. Time ends for all people, no matter what destiny given.


End file.
